the beginning
by angilo-deabo-chi
Summary: sequal to my prevease story and you find out more then what you exsect rated this for future gore language and adult content if there is any i do not own ghost hunt or gakuen alice
1. Chapter 1

A some what normal day at spr and a springy 16 year old was acting Dum. The whole team was still little out of it Naru was in his office and it seems mai was on time for work .the thing is yesterday no one can remember what happened all that can get through their heads is that mai said the word fire and masako went bake to her house and it was normal other then mai fainted on the sofa .

_**English **_

Japanese

_French_

**Demon/ angle **

**Amazonian **

_Thinking_

_**Dreaming**___

Chapter 1 the beginning of what knows : fire!

11:00am

"Mai tea!" Naru said from his office "Hai " Mai replied Mai went to get tea and ran to the kitionen Till the door rang "Well come to Shibuay psyche research" she said with a smile"_ Thank you, hello… ms. Taniyama? _" said the tall woman with long blond hair pink flower printed kimono _"Madame. dame Catherin Mary Mystic hello , how are you , let me get my boss for you please sit " _mai said_. _Mai was walking through the lobby with this woman when she was speaking French they were surprised like out of their mind blown. (When I mean them I mean everyone except Naru heard this at the moment I'll describe what he looks like farther on in the chapter) **(,) ** "Mr. Shibuay there is client she speaks little Japanese but speaks French" "yes and bring some tea would you." _yes"_

_*__I can't belive what I am seeing mai is being posed_* gene said

"_Hello, madam I am Mr. Davies what is your case "yes, um do the others speak French ..."_

"_No I am sorry "" well then ...Mai will you please translate ""yes. Lady mystic "(_for time sake I will only put the version mai is saying) "my name is lady mystic I am the high school principle from st. ark Williams school for the gifted at the mouth of the English channel leading to the north sea it harbors the family's of the children and other family's that chose to live there for peace , but recently the school' s children have been kidnapped but the school also harbors psyches some are mediums and have been brutally attacked by the sprits telling them to leave the island before it's to late . but most recently the owner of the school was attacked…." Mai choked like she was about to cry or get angry but it wasn't for long she started to finish" and was poisoned by one of the missing students the student didn't seem to be in control but a wispier came out of her lips kill me before he makes me kill the elements and right then and there the mistress used her powers and cased the girl to become ensconces ..but the mistresses said that she couldn't do it kill any of the students and that she couldn't do anything that's when she told me she was poisoned " "_how did the head master know she was poisoned " _" she was once a young child to but when she was a day old she was sent to the military camasition and she was exposed to different poisons so …" mai said "_two more questions why does she have powers ,and what does she look like ?" "_The headmaster got this power from her mother and father before they died when she was biorn aling with her siblings …. Um Naru she doesn't have a picture "mai looked in her purse then took out a heart shaped locket that look expensive "this is my father's he made it himself " she opened it by a kiss "this is the headmaster " the headmaster was a pale woman with big black eyes long blackish rainbow hair surrounded by 7 children they didn't look alike all different " this is the headmaster with my father ." "we'll take the case"

the woman bowed and told us were we had to be and what time we had to be their ."thank you Oliver" mai said in a whisper . but only whisper that sounded like a soft kiss on the kiss that only only whisper that sounded like a soft kiss on the kiss that only was meant for a soul mate or true lover was meant to hear ' I do love you ' yet a whisper in the heart of the unknown

next chapter :

mai is in a lot of trouble but who else is involved other then mai'

s sister Marsha (aka Sophie ) and loveable gene who is a perv but who is involved

lets met Mikan and her friends [marsha &gene show up at the end of the chapter

thank you if you are reading say good things or I might take this

so read chapter 2 : the beginning of what knows: water !


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 years and Mikan is a little mature now but she when she found out Natsume was dying she began trying to find a why to save him in the presses something happened with that incident's she was able to save Natsume ,Norbra and Persona

_**English **_

Japanese

_French_

**Demon/ angle **

**Amazonian **

_Thinking_

_**Dreaming**___

Chapter2: the beginning of what knows: water !

**One day before the actual meeting at spr **

"Uncle …"

"Yes, Mikan?"

"Why are you taking me to the festival?"

"I want people to start calling you and to reintroduce you to Gakun Alice."

"Yes and what else?"" your grandmother needs you and.. I want someone their to protect you other then bear and shiki in the outside world you might go out every other weekend but this is different "Mikan understood and didn't question anymore on the matter "yes anything for grandmother"

At the festival

"Dear students of Gakun Alice I give the high school headmaster"

"I am not hear to make a speech but to look for student capable to go into the outside world and protect my niece ...Mikan please come hear "Mikan was no longer flat cheated she was c-38 and was 5'6 her hair had become lighter like her father and longer "WOW!" every one said at once even the teachers (wait till she's 18) (; woof

"for many you have known when I have first came to this school, in 3 years I shall be the hair to Gakun Alice in place of my father but I am going out into the outside world I will need 5 strong Alice users to come with me …. "Before Mikan could finish she hared "BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA" it was Hotaru's baka gun

Mikan dodged the baka bullets just as fast by jumping in the air with a new moon summer salt and landing in the audience by accident then what do you expect from Mikan "Hotaru!"

This time Hotaru didn't shout her baka gun she hugged Mikan "where were you baka "

She smiled entail all her old friends came to her

".Mikan "

"Guys!"

"You're not flat cheated any more "Mind reader

"Yeah you're right"

"It's a c 38 cup" fox eyed said with amazement

"Can I touch" tono asked

Then bear came out and pounced him, four teeth came out .

"Dame!" Tsubasa and Misaki said in unison

"Tsubasa –senpei, Misaki- senpei!"

"Mikan we missed you "

"You grow –up so much "

"Cholf um …. Finish "

Then Mikan went back up to the stage

"Ah …any way today I will be chosing and I will be allowing your parents to visit today and you'll have the choose to go with your family for 3-5 mouths or stay here and the ones I choose can except or decline so I wish you good luck today " Mikan smiled as the student cheered as the teachers

Later on that day

Everyone was with their parents except Mikan she was at their graves she sang a song that her cousins use to sing to her

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<p>

This song is by CASCADA every time we touch

"Hey poke-dots" a strange voice said "MY NAME IS M- Natsume" Mikan ran toward him and kissed him and he kissed back gladly "good to see you "

That evening

"I have chosen who I want to come with me Tsubasa, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Tono .If they except."Mikan said with a strait and serious face "Well we've all talked to our parents and we except where are we going" "we are going to another school who is having a problem and you get to met my grandmother and my closest family members " and …um Natsume what ever you do not set any one on fire especially my grandfather " "shore " _Now get packet "_ Mikan said in French " we leave at 12:00"

At spr that day the woman came in

Mai opened a letter and started to cry "I can't believe it their alive "

Knock knock "hello, wel-come…GENE! MARSHA! "She hugged them with great strength

Then Naru came out and almost pounced his older twin but hugged him instead "may-may hear " she handed mai a ring " it'll protect you and I have one to mach " Naru and the others were confused "we'll explain later like to night ..well we are going to the apartment see you tonight .

Next chapter:

Well more people like Sunako –Chan now lets get ready for another chapther

Chapter 3: the beginning of what knows: wind!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own wallflower

I have a few words for you denial in the max to the but… some times she is acting beautiful when she doesn't know it she is like the wind always there always blowing it carries the every thing like she dose Sunako –Chan

Chapter 3: the beginning of what knows: wind!

_**English **_

Japanese

_French_

**Demon/ angle **

**Amazonian **

_Thinking_

_**Dreaming**_

Sunako was still living with yuki Ranmaru Kyohei Takenaga, aunty was still date hopping .but today was not a normal well not their standard of normal any way Sunako was happy the cute way that made the others uneasy "Sunako-Chan why are you so happy" yuki asked in a timid voice "my mum is coming with some news about my grandmother in London "

"Oh you and your grandmother are close" "yes. in way more the my dad's and aunty's.

Dum ass bastered" Sunako said loudly and the wind grow stronger and made yuki flinch "I'm sorry I don't like my dad's father ""why?"" I have only met him once … he was married two times and his first was my father's birth mother she died shortly after having my aunt himitsu his youngest child she eloped when she was sixteen and she had a baby named mai he would brutally beat her … right in front of me and the others but never around the adults ….. "Sunako was interrupted by the door bell "Coming! I'll finish telling you later "((8.8) this is yuki's face)

"Guys did you here that ..." yuki said with teary eyes "yes I did ...But it dosen't adds up what dose her mother's mother and her father's father have to do with any thing " takanaga said "well should we eardrop "said noy {if I spelled her name wrong please ell me pouch me if you will} "I have a microphone camera and masking tape "

"Lets do this thing "Kyohei said in an out of charter way

On the camera eardroping

"Sunako dear I want you to go to see grandmother she's not well and she needs the squadrent for a mission the others will be at the Tokyo national air port to night."

"What about the other's their completely hopeless with out me" well the others had nothing to say cause technical she was right on the mark "I'll call mum and tell her you tell the others to pack and you can bring Josephine and the others just put close on them" "yes"

The others raced out to pack

5minetes later

"Hey guy do you want to-""already set "Takenaga said and Kyohei had a smexy smirk that 'splatter' Sunako's blood was all over the floor "that's our Sunako "said Sunako's mum "I'll be back at 11:00 to pick you guys up Tata " when she was out of the house her face went steict "hey mum…."

_**Cliffhanger dada**_

Summery of next chap

You know every one currently but well meet the host club Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, hirkaru, kaoru, hunny and mori they are the elet club who got ineihed to a party were every one else is going for some kind of mission or job wait a minute Haruhi was personally invited by wait by who

the beginning of what knows: earth


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own ouran host club

Chapter 4: the beginning of what knows: earth

well mis foutune in time and in life is what i used to say but not any more in my last year of high school

and with my friends my boy friend proposed in the most inbarising way so after collage

we're getting married but many things are to happen even thow i therned my back on it

well almost all of it

like the earth i am still and shall grow like the grass in the feild and flow

"miss fujioka there's aletter for you and one for the hostclub "

the mail club member said "thank you very much " haruhi said

with her best smile with her butten up yellow top with no slevees and

her black kaprese and inch higles with a greek like paterrn strapes

her hair has grown longer then before to past her shoulders her chest was a c-cup

to the host club and everyone that know her thought she was an angle they don't know how almoust right they were

"hey haruhi what do you have there"

haru asked

"there letters one for the host club and one for me from some school"

"let me see .." tamaki said taking the one for the host club

tamaki opened the letter and read it out loud

"dear host club i hummble in vighte you to williams school for the

giftedto repiset the top 5 schools in the world your school being

theird on the list

williams for the gifted

gakeun alice

ouran

ph acadomy

wico maten

do to the problems on the island wre my school is located i have asked my top saceraty

who is also my grand daughter to watch overyou she is also a student at ouran high shool

and she should get a letter around the same day a you

tata and see you soonn

p.s. i have contacted you parents for the con cent and to my grand baby muhahahahaaaa"

"so who'sthis headmaster's granddaughter "

everyone turned to harhui she was at the door about to run but hunny and mori were there

before she could run down the stares

mori swifed harhi over his shoulder in an swift movement

in the musice room

" i am her granddaughter "

"so why didn't you say any thing about it instead of running away "

tamiki asked

"cause if it has some thing to do more then some...some problems it somthing more and if there are problems then it's

majer to have me protect you guys "

"so what types of problems" hunny asked

" you'll think i'm crazy if i tell you what type of problems and person i used to be"

"well we all think you were crazy for dating tamiki but hey your still the same harhi we all know and love "

karu said

"well my full name is haruhi earth fey fujioka i am one of five females in my who family who has

the cresent sun star birthmark"

harhi opened her shirt of her cheast and a jewl like thing was there it was

smallthe color was a greenish brown and it was shaped like a cresent and below that were tatto like

wings that raped around her cheast that started on her back

"this cresent sun stone is a boun to curse it tells me that a war is coming and as long as i have this mark and the others have

it we can not die and if one of us were to die then we all die alogne with a porson of thouse who reble him"

" who ?"

haru asked

"the one who wants revenge agenst the daughters of the dragon ;ictes "

"why dose he want revenge ?"Kyoya asked

" the youngest daughter he battles them in his relem and if they

win they can go on living but if they were to loss your his play thing like a hore and their pimp and ever sents

the loophole curses sayes '_when the blood lines cross_

_and he shallarise'_

or otther but back to the subject at handi just know it has some thing to do with him a nd his jack assses

of sons "

"wait he has kids " haru asked

"unforcently yes but the youngest is only 530 years old and in demon time thats

about 18-20 years "

"so back to the topice at hand are you comeing "

tamiki asked

they all had pleaned ing looks

"shorE the planeleaves at 24:00"

"WHAT"

_**well see ya later buy the time you read this my other story '**__**The one who is from another'**_

_**is another cross overr of'' ghost hunt' but with 'naruto'**_

_**and my other storys are on thier way and the vampire knight fanfic is coming soon **_

_**the answer to your riddle **_

_**what made the vampire want to bite the cello ? **_

_**cause it had along neack **_


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own hellsling

Chapter 5: the beginning of what knows:energy

i lived and died my energy once light now dark of night a living corpes

with control over my self love is a thing i never expirenced i am energy

the one how will be loveless and never be loved is there a fait wereser then mingh

i am energy an eternal with and without

_**(it's been 3 years seance the war and 2 seance vanden died**_

_** [the years have been changed to fit the likeness of the story ])**_

"sir inegra you have a viseter "

"yes, whom is it "

" a woman and the queen are here requesting to speack with you and "

" you. let them in and bring tea"

seric was siting at th right of sir integra motionless and doll like . her red eyes gleamed almosted of fear ,regreat and,exitment the

blue shone the human like color ment somthing but she shoed no feeling all in her eyes

sir inegra stud when the queen walked in alonge with the woman they had no body gaurds it was strange to integra

they sat "good morning your majisty"

"good morning sir integra this is my dear friend kearin she has a problem on one of her islands "

" thank you eliza (short for eliabeth ) like eliza said my name is kearin and i am having a problem on one of my islands . my faimly and the many residents are in danger

resently at my school many have been turned in to gouls but the weird thing is only a few at my school are human ..."

" this is a school for demons "

"yes , many fallen deamons who wish peace but not all of the resedents are deamons

.vampires who rid themselfs of ther fangs, angles fallen,

half breeds, magic wealders , phycis , spirets and out siders i resently had to put all of

the vampire and half breeds resedents to sleep entill this blowes over "

"is this still happening "

"yes, "

"exsuse me ,is this school the williams school for the gifted "

"yes young serice entwa en'ergy victoria "

"glad you still remeber grand mother "

"i'm just gald your safe "kairn stud up her long dress swiver she huged the girl

" my dear you smell just lke your mother "

serice hugged back and a tear ran down her face

"the time is coming sreice for evil shall awake and you'll need love more so then anyone" kairn wispered

sir integra was bafeled with this sean she couldn't grasp it to well even thow she didn't show the queen know this look all to well the queationing look in sir integaes eyes the queen giggled for a bit and begane to explain " at the begining of the time of my familiy's ensalment as rolyaty they made a deal with the goddes she said prass my father for he created you and you shall live longer then ever my family might have done some stuped stuff (like other families ) but we made freinds with this godess and her childern thats how i know kearin and if you wouldn't take the suggustion part then i comande you as queen of england your birth place will send support to my dear friend to the land of time and dimantions integra looked puzzled at the queen and gavein but the queen added'"...if you don't send seris then all is lost human and vampire alike "

" if this is what the queen is ordering me to do then i'll go along with serice "

"thank you very much " 

**ssorry for the shortness**

_**it's been awile hi well my naruto and ghost hunt cross over has a first**_

_** chapter i will have almost all of the first chapters**_

_** up by the time i post this thank you and have a lovly day **_

**chapter 6: the begianing of what knows :the years that have past ; part 1 meet the faimly **

** cerise has join the group and now is time for what is to come **

**naru- what are you talking about now idiot **

**mai-shut up oliver do you want to get er...**

**me- i dut dut dut mai don't give it away he'll get it soon enff but it will be much warse much much wares now , aiiiii**

**ai- yes ,master **

**me- say hello to your new mommy and** _**DADDY**_ (MAWW HA HA HA HA )

**mai and naru- whyyyyy **

**(mawwwww hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa) **

**it got louder**

**me-sorry mai i'm so sorry**

**come back for more misjuff**


End file.
